


Spacewalker

by elizabethmager



Series: TV Adaptions [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethmager/pseuds/elizabethmager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke returns to Camp Jaha with devastating news. Finn struggles with the aftermath of his actions. Abby gathers information from an unlikely source and prepares for a fight. Meanwhile, flashbacks reveal Finn and Raven’s relationship on the Ark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spacewalker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edyta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Edyta).



> Hey, this is my first work on here, please give kudos, yada yada yada... Actually, first and foremost, I just really hope that you enjoy this and feel free to send in requests or anything. Thank you for reading this!
> 
> Btw, some of this is made up (more so than the actual fiction of the show) because if I do more of these, then all of them will be separate and can't really have them leading right into one another. So, yeah, if you see errors to the story line in here, then that is why. Since I am literally watching and pausing and rewatching this, bit-by-bit, as I type it, it would be very difficult for me to fuck up the story line on accident. All of the dialogue, however, is correct.

"She should be back by now." Finn groans, pacing the floor, a look of worry set in his eyes from the moment she left campgrounds. The war between the Grounders and the Sky People had gone on for months. It began when people from Camp Jaha began disappearing. Unaware that there were others on the ground, the Sky People blamed and attacked the Grounders. As battles raged through the thick vegetation, a war between skill and technology, no words were spoken between the two sides. 

Now, as they pushed each other toward extinction, it had been decided that the leaders of the two sides would convene in any attempt to end the war. Neither side was quite looking for an alliance, but a treaty was needed, simply to end the carnage, and an alliance was needed if they ever wanted to defeat their common enemy and get their friends back.

When Clarke had returned weeks ago, stating that it wasn't the Grounders that had their people, but a different community, it had already been too late. The battle had begun far to long ago and too many lives had been lost for it to just end.

"She'll be back soon. I'm sure." Bellamy responded, aggravated. Not only was Finn's anxiety annoying him, but he also held his own concerns for his friend's safety, now that she had been gone for nearly two hours, and Finn's constant pacing and distress was not helping. Raven continued working silently beside Bellamy, sharing Bellamy's feelings of concern and aggravation, though the latter was for Finn's constant yammering and obvious love for Clarke when it seemed to Raven that she and Finn had only just broken up.

"Incoming!" A shout was heard throughout the camp. Bellamy grabbed his gun, rushing out of the Ark with Finn close behind. It was as though Raven had not even noticed.

Flames could be seen glowing through the night, barely shedding enough light to show three feet before the Grounders on horse back. Clarke's face was hardly visible as she looked toward the ground, shadows strewn across her face, although Bellamy could tell it was her. He'd know his best friend's face anywhere. Leaves and branches crunched and snapped beneath feet and hooves, though his voice could still be heard through the sounds of the night life.

"Hold your fire!" He exclaimed, lowering his weapon. "She's back! Open the gate." Voices were heard, throwing out commands and guesses as to what would happen to their camp, whether an alliance could be made or not. The large metal gate creaked open, Clarke standing just before it. She looked downtrodden, as though her conversation with The Commander could not have gone worse. Bellamy stared with nervous interest as she walked slowly through to the camp grounds.

Finn approached her quickly, though apprehensively. 

"You okay?" He muttered. She offered him no response.

"Shut the gate." Her tone was closed off, revealing nearly nothing of the prior events. Panic, however, was evident in her voice. As the gate crept closed, she immediately proceeded to place her arm on Finn's back, ushering him quickly toward the Ark. "You can't be out here." She muttered to him. Voices continued to rush around them in hushed voices as the Grounders continued to pace outside the camp on their horses. Guns remained trained on the outsiders as Clarke began escorting Finn to safety he remained unaware was necessary.

Abby approached her daughter hurriedly, reaching out instantly to receive a hug. After she had been gone so long, everyone had been sharing the same unease for her safety. As the two embraced one another, Bellamy ran to them, surrounded by a crowd of men and women, all waiting to hear the outcome of the meeting.

"What did she say?" Abby exclaimed, still holding her daughter. The lot was silent, waiting for Clarke's answer. Everyone inched forward in anticipation, but Clarke made no indication of speaking. A feeling of stillness rested over the camp as everyone looked for an answer. Impatience began to settle and Abby spoke again.

"Is there a chance for a truce?" She questioned. Finn looked from Abby back to Clarke with worry etched in every feature. The people began mumbling, eager the hear the response. Clarke looked at no one, empty, as she muttered a 'Yes' just loud enough to be heard by the group surrounding them. Finn looked at her in trepidation, aware that this agreement did not come without a price. He saw how every detail about her- her eyes, her expression, her stance- revealed the dread she felt.

"What's wrong?" He inquired, Bellamy looking on in distraught confusion. Clarke looked around at her friends with fleeting glances, as though she could not meet their eyes. Finally, slowly, she looked up at Finn, holding his gaze.

"They want you." She looked at him and all that was clear in her face was her horror at the words she had just uttered. Finn could do nothing but stare back at her. She looked around at her people. 

"If we want a truce, we have to give them Finn." She spoke. She looked to her mother, perhaps hoping that she could find a way to fix things, as mothers often do. There was nothing, though, and Abby looked back with only pity, concern, and terror for both her daughter and the boy whom Clarke had grown to love. A buzz of low voices began to rise as the horde of people caught wind of what was happening. Raven, who had come out with Abby, spoke up for the first time.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She demanded, glaring at Clarke.

"That's their offer." Clarke retorted, her voice barely able to reach above a whisper without breaking. She looked at Raven, torment filling her eyes, the condition she had just revealed tormenting her every time it left her lips. 

"That's not an offer." Raven said sharply, her voice alone nearly a threat.

"It's punishment." Finn spoke, realisation clear in his voice, "For what happened in the village. Blood for blood." His past had come back to him. While looking for Clarke, he had gone off with John Murphy, another boy at the camp. They had come across a group which they had thought was holding hostages. Without thinking, he opened fire, killing nearly an entire village of innocent people, only sparing some due to the fact that Clarke appeared through the woods. It haunted him, and now the people wanted revenge. He spoke with emptiness, his voice hollow, but matter-of-fact.

"That's insane." Bellamy refused.

"And if we don't..." Abby's endless statement was finished by Clarke.

"They attack."

It wasn't long before shouts filled the camp, calling for Finn to be given up. Individuals yelled, crying that he should be released. People surged forward and, try as they might, the guard could not hold them all back.

"Give him to the Grounders." A man growled, pacing toward Finn with long, pointed strides. Raven pushed him, not allowing anyone to make a move toward the boy she still desperately loved.

"Get back!" She threatened.

"Raven!" Abby yelled, though it was too late to make even an attempt for her to listen. Clarke grabbed her as shouts from the crowd grew louder.

"Hey, Raven. Raven." Clarke pulled her back, trying to pull her from the fight. "Raven, listen to me. Nothing is going to happen to him." She declared, staring into Raven's eyes. Just as Raven couldn't, Clarke could not and would not allow anything to harm Finn, so long as she could help it. Finn looked around nervously, unable to help but notice that nearly everyone was calling for his demise. "I promise, okay?" Raven closed her eyes and nodded, trusting her.

"I'm not dying for him!" A man announced, refusal set in his tone. "Space-walker poured three months of oxygen from the Ark! He should've floated a long time ago!" The man came at Finn, crossing Clarke and Raven. "Throw him out!"

Raven turned to the man, once again angered as he moved closer and closer to Finn. She hit him in the gut, yelling a 'back off!' as guards tried to stop the scuffle. 'Hey's and 'stop's were thrown about like confetti, filling the air.

"Stop! Reyes!" At this point, Raven was not looking anymore. She threw herself into a punch toward the leader of the guard, knocking her square in the face before she could be grabbed. Shouts continued to fill the air as Raven was dragged off, Finn staring at her. The voices seemed unable to settle, still rising once she was gone. Clarke and Finn could manage nothing beside staring at one another, thinking that, maybe, they would not be able to do so for much longer.


End file.
